


Piety

by oliviathecf



Series: Writer's Favorites [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Moon Knight (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mystical Dick, Power Imbalance, Violence, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Marc's reward for a mission well done? A chance to worship his God fully.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a type when it comes to my ships. Huge power imbalances and some amount of worship. This is a ship that needs more love, so here I am.

Before him, Khonshu sat in his white chair, gloved fingers folded together. Marc swallowed thickly before pulling off his mask to face his God.

He winced as his knees hit the floor, that steel pipe did a number on him. The man had gotten a few good hits on him, enough to make his body ache, but it ended as it always did. Glass breaking and a wet splatter as his body opened on the pavement.

He wasn’t the only one who lost their life that night of course. Marc beat one of them with his club until his brain was liquid. Another’s face was little more than bone shard.

Khonshu chuckled lowly, sharing the memories with him. Empty eyes bored into him, making Marc shiver.

“Come closer, my son.” Khonshu murmured, voice simultaneously everywhere and nowhere. 

“Yes.” Marc breathed, shuffling forward until he was a hair’s length away from the outstretched hand of his Lord.

Khonshu’s fingers carded through thick brown hair and Marc sighed, leaning into the surprisingly soft touch.

“You did well today, Marc,” He crooned, continuing to pet Marc, “You know how much I love it when you spill blood for me.”

Marc relaxed under his god’s touch. It had been so long since anyone had touched him like this. His shoulders sagged and his cheeks turned scarlet. 

One of Khonshu’s thumbs brushed gently over his blackened eye just to hear Marc groan, feeling him shiver under his hand. He pressed in harder and laughed.

“You can take a bit of pain. I’ve seen you take worse.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Marc’s voice was tiny as he looked up at his god.

He assumed that Khonshu was also looking at him as well, his avian skull cocked down, empty eye sockets looking everywhere and nowhere at once. Of all of his forms, this was the most mystical and most serious. His touch was the same though, a calculated softness that Marc knew all too well was conditional.

Khonshu’s touch remained as a caress. Marc had spilt enough blood for him today. 

“Yes, you have. My son, I shall reward you.”

More fingers pressed into the bruise on his eye. This time, Marc remained quiet, worrying his split lip with his teeth until he opened the cut on it again, tasting blood. Khonshu’s hand moved down, white gloved hands smearing the blood that spilt, gathering it and pushing it against Marc’s parted lips until he took the finger into his mouth. He sucked and Khonshu crooned in delight. 

Those fingers moved from his mouth, trailing saliva down his bearded cheek until Khonshu took his chin in his hands, tilting his face up to face him. Marc’s cheeks grew even redder, the flush spreading over his crooked, permanently broken nose.

Khonshu’s touch sent sparks up and down his spine, magnified pleasure. Lust turned his stomach, burning through him. Marc gasped as his cock swelled in his pants, achingly hard. Even the aching in his knees felt good. His eyes slid shut and he let out a shaking moan.

When he opened his eyes again, Khonshu had pulled his own cock out of his pants. The appendage in front of him was as blank white as the rest of him, seemingly glowing in the dark of Marc’s apartment. He was hard against his leg, rewarding Marc with the opportunity to worship his god fully. Khonshu’s legs spread and Marc slotted himself between them before lowering his head to nuzzle at Khonshu’s cock.

“That’s it, Marc. Take what I give you.” Khonshu breathed out, tightening his grip in Marc’s hair.

He wouldn’t move until Khonshu directed him, so he continued to nuzzle and mouth at Khonshu’s cock, licking and kissing him. Khonshu didn’t make any noise, just continued to stare down at him.

Soft sounds filled his room and Marc started to feel ashamed of himself as he heard himself worshipping his god’s dick. Tears leaked at the corners of his eyes and he blinked them away.

Khonshu grew tired of the teasing and gripped Marc by his hair, pushing his cock past his wet, red mouth. He pushed Marc down slowly until he was fully inside of his mouth. He was devoid of warmth and taste, just a solid weight on Marc’s tongue. His eyes started to water as the head of Khonshu’s cock hit the back of his throat, swallowing down around him in an effort not to gag.

“Look at me.”

Marc did what he was asked, looking up at his god once more. Heat curled in his stomach and he began to bob his head up and down, sucking his Lord’s cock in earnest. Dark brown eyes began to well up with tears and, this time, he couldn’t hold them back. They dripped down his face and Khonshu clicked his tongue. He didn’t say anything, thumbs brushing away the tears.

The comforting motion just made Marc cry more, swallowing thickly. Khonshu groaned, looking down at Marc’s face. His eyes were red rimmed at tear soaked, cheeks flushed with embarrassment, pleasure, and effort, his mouth was stretched wide around his cock. Khonshu pulled on his thick brown hair just to hear him make another noise before going back to petting him.

“Good boy.” He said, hand pressing down on Marc’s head to make him take more.

It didn’t take much longer for Khonshu to moan once more and tighten his grip in Marc’s hair, shooting tasteless, heatless liquid down Marc’s throat. Marc swallowed what he was given, not having any other choice as Khonshu held him down. He let Marc up after a while, patting his bearded cheek. His avatar sat back, looking up at him. 

Marc looked like a wreck, mouth rosy and slicked with saliva and the cum of his god. His hair stuck up in every direction, and his cheeks were red and tear streaked. He was still rock hard in his costume, leaking and leaving a grey spot against the crotch.

“P-Please, my Lord…” Marc whined, cursing himself for sounding so weak.

Khonshu chuckled and Marc bowed his head, biting his lip to keep himself from crying out. He clenched his fists tightly, eyes squeezed shut.

“Okay. Strip for me, my son.”

The cape went first, pulling the cowl over his head and unclipping the long, pristine cape. Marc peeled the skin tight outfit off of his body, revealing scar tissue and hard won muscle. Finally, he stepped out of the costume, hard cock springing free and leaking onto the wooden floor. Khonshu chuckled and spun his finger in a circle.

Marc turned around slowly, letting his God take a look at him. Khonshu’s hands were back on him, circling a hip, rubbing at his thigh, grabbing at his ass. Each and every touch sent warmth throughout Marc’s body, right down to his cock.

“You really are a fitting Avatar for me, Marc.” His voice was low and dangerous, and Marc groaned softly.

Khonshu dragged one finger up from the root of Marc’s cock, all the way up to the leaking head. Marc whined, hand coming up to his mouth, biting on his knuckle to muffle his noises as his God grabbed his cock, stroking him slowly from base to head. Marc’s hips thrust into Khonshu’s fist, heat pooling thick in his stomach. He could cum like this if Khonshu kept going, and a part of him wanted that so desperately. 

The rest of him wanted Khonshu to fuck him hard. His God laughed and pulled his hand back.

“Kneel, my son.”

At his God’s instruction, Marc got back on his knees. When his hand moved forward to touch his cock, Khonshu shook his avian skull.

“Do not touch yourself. Prepare yourself for me.”

Marc blushed once more and got to his feet, grabbing a well used bottle of lube off of the table and bringing it back. He spread some of it on his fingers before sliding one into himself, gasping lowly at the feeling.

“How do you feel?”  
“T-Tight, my Lord.”  
“Mm...good.”

He pushed another finger into himself, curling them up until he brushed against his prostate. Marc moaned out loud, pressing against that spot until he saw stars. He began himself on his fingers, hips snapping back. 

“If you cum like this, I’ll never fuck you.” Khonshu growled, and Marc whined.

Marc’s fingers drew back instantly, stretching his hole open and getting himself slicked up.

Soon enough, Khonshu patted his lap. Marc pulled his fingers out with a groan, sticky with lube, and got to his feet. He straddled his God’s lap and Khonshu gripped him by the hips, pulling him up until he was nose to beak with his Deity. Marc leaned in and impulsively kissed the skull, and Khonshu laughed.

“Aww, it’s nice to know that you feel that way about me.” He said, voice patronizing, and Marc blushed again.

A hard, blunt force pressed against his hole and Marc inhaled sharply. Khonshu’s cock slid against his slicked ass, circling his hole to tease him. The head pressed hard against him, just opening him up, before his God pulled back once more.

“Please, Khonshu…”  
“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

The head popped in and Marc whined, tears beginning to leak from his eyes once more. He pressed his face into Khonshu’s shoulder as he slid into Marc’s ass. The burning stretch was exquisite. Marc bit down on his bottom lip, once more opening the cut there.

Khonshu didn’t stop until Marc’s ass was resting flush on his hips.

“You didn’t lie to me, my son. You’re quite tight.” Khonshu said, groaning, tightening his hands on Marc’s hips.

The thought of his God claiming him like this sent pleasure coursing through Marc and he threw his head back, moaning loudly. His cock was hard and leaking against Khonshu’s otherwise pristine suit and he bucked his hips experimentally. God and Avatar groaned in unison, Marc’s cock leaking more. He rose and fell back onto Khonshu’s dick, starting a slow rhythm.

He would usually kiss his partner during sex, muffling his moans against his lover’s lips, but his God had no mouth. His loud moans echoed all around the room, filling the air with gasping and pleading. In turn, Khonshu gave him what he asked for, fucking up into him harder and faster.

“That’s it, Marc. You earned this. You did well.”

The praise from his God made him more desperate for orgasm, hips snapping and grinding desperately. Gloved hands gripped his ass tightly, large handfuls of flesh. Marc’s back arched as Khonshu’s cock hit that same place from earlier, pressing against his prostate with every thrust. He clawed at his God, fucking himself on Khonshu’s cock roughly.

“O-Oh, God…”

Khonshu chuckled, hand moving forward to start jerking Marc off quickly. It only took him a few strokes before Marc came hard, crying out and gasping his Lord’s name, fists clenching around his shirt. Khonshu fucked him through it until he came as well, emptying himself inside Marc with a low growl.

Gloved hands pet his hair as Marc came down from trembling orgasm, muffling sobs in Khonshu’s chest. He moved his hips once last time, wincing and crying out as his God’s cock left his hole, clenching around nothing.

“Good boy. You’ve served your God well.” Khonshu said, voice a low purr.

He nuzzled into Khonshu, feeling vulnerable even as his God wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. He whimpered into Khonshu’s shoulder and, for once, he wasn’t insulted for it. They had reached a momentary understanding. Khonshu was still in control of course, but Marc could be vulnerable and his God wouldn’t chastise him for it. 

Khonshu’s hands ran through his hair, petting him and cooing wordless sounds at him, letting Marc cry against him. 

“My sweet Avatar…” He murmured, pressing his beak into Marc’s hair in a mock of a kiss.

Marc got off of Khonshu’s lap after a few moments, wincing as cum dribbled down his shaking legs. He staggered over to his bed and collapsed into it, raising his heavy head to look at his God. 

Khonshu remained in his seat, hands resting on the arms of the chair.

“Get some rest, my son. Tomorrow’s another day for you to earn my favor again.”

He gave a weak smile and laid his head against the pillow, eyes slowly starting to slip shut.

Tomorrow would be a new day. But, as Khonshu permitted, he would rest for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Does Khonshu really have a penis? Probably not but this is my fic, so he does! I feel like Khonshu could have anything he wanted.
> 
> Find me on tumblr and leave me some love (or hate).
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
